


Proscritos

by libelulacolorida



Category: Naruto
Genre: Enemy to Allies, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Sasuke não concorda com konoha e Itachi, Timeline What Timeline, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Uneasy Allies
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libelulacolorida/pseuds/libelulacolorida
Summary: Mesmo no mundo ninja as pessoas tem medo de indivíduos muito poderosos e sem ter para aonde recorrer alianças são feitas, apesar de frágeis.
Relationships: Gaara & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Team Hebi | Team Taka
Kudos: 6





	Proscritos

**Author's Note:**

> Não faço ideia do que estou fazendo, só queria mais historias sobre esses dois.

Seus olhos se encontraram e apesar de estar suprimindo seu chakra e de estar com um capuz cobrindo parcialmente seu rosto, sabe que Gaara o reconheceu, o ruivo avança em sua direção sem medo, como sempre e diferente da maioria das pessoas. Sasuke finge então está relaxado não querendo chamar atenção dos civis em sua volta pega seu medicamento e sai do comércio sabendo que o Kazekage está bem atrás lhe seguindo quando está finalmente em uma distância segura dos civis em caso de briga só então se vira para Gaara.  
— Só vim buscar remédios para meus companheiros de equipe. — Disse Sasuke entre dentes a última coisa que queria era demorar mais ainda para voltar e auxiliar Karin.  
— Você sabe que mesmo assim continua sendo um fugitivo e que todo o seu grupo são de fugitivos e, portanto, tenho direito de prendê-lo.  
Sasuke se prepara em uma posição defensiva esperando o ataque, Gaara não muda de posição permanece com os braços dobrados sobre o peito.  
Sasuke sabe que ele pode muito bem usar sua areia sem nem mexer os braços, mas não sente nenhuma energia inimiga.  
— Mas me diga uma coisa Sasuke. — Gaara diz como se ainda pensasse na pergunta — Como lidar com a sede de sangue?  
Sasuke franze a testa, confuso.  
— Não sei do que está dizendo, só quero justiça para meu clã que foi terrivelmente discriminado por Konoha e massacrado com a ajuda de meu irmão traidor.  
Sasuke desvia da areia que vem em sua direção, mas com sua estamina baixa de uma luta anterior não percebe a areia vindo noutra direção e fecha os olhos a tempo antes que entrasse areia neles, Gaara então faz uma máscara contra seus olhos inutilizando seu Sharingan.  
— Maldito! — Grita Sasuke não conseguindo ver nada, o pacote com as ervas e o remédio de Karin caem no chão o levando em um pânico. Não tinha tempo para essa luta idiota precisava cuidar da equipe Taka.  
Seu chidore acerta a armadura de Gaara, Sasuke tenta com as mãos tirar a venda de areia dos olhos que Gaara começava a apertar ainda mais.  
Rangendo os dentes, Sasuke tenta pegar sua katana, mas Gaara a chuta para longe.  
Entre a raiva Sasuke começa a ficar com medo por Karin se demorasse mais sem os remédios ela não aguentaria mais.  
— O que seu Sharingan tem a ver com controlar a sede de sangue dos outros?  
Sasuke não fala nada tentava em vão se soltar da armadilha de areia que começava a cobrir todo o seu corpo, precisava sair dali e precisava voltar para sua equipe se não estivesse tão exausto poderia lutar direito com o Kazekage a areia então foi se afrouxando, ainda estava preso, mas não tinha mais a sensação de estar num abraço de jiboia.  
Com um gesto Gaara tirou a máscara de seus olhos.  
— Naruto disse — Começou a falar— Que você poderia controlar os monstros de caudas.  
— Naruto diz muitas coisas, muitas dessas totalmente tolices. — Rebateu Sasuke.  
Gaara não gostou do tom e nem do insulto dirigido ao amigo se Sasuke pudesse se basear ao ser de novo esmagado pela areia.  
— É um mito? — Perguntou impaciente o ruivo.  
Sasuke bufou zangado.  
— Meu clã foi dizimado uma parte por esse motivo aí.  
— Mas você sabe? — Gaara perguntou.  
— E você quer saber porque?  
Gaara cruzou novamente os braços, Sasuke podia passar o dia todo ali evitando a pergunta, mas Karin precisava dos remédios além disso Juugo provavelmente viria atrás do Uchiha a qualquer momento.  
Droga, precisava voltar logo para sua equipe e protege-los.  
— Não totalmente, Itachi provavelmente sabe ele tá como Edo Tensei por aí, talvez ele te ajude quem sabe.  
— Se beneficiar Konoha com certeza ele ajuda. Gaara não mudou de expressão e então começou a se aproximar.  
— Perdi o controle de novo duas vezes na semana passada matei vinte pessoas sem nem perceber.  
—Hm  
— Os meus irmãos já pareciam está pisando em ovos comigo de novo e Suna já estava aterrorizada com o Kazekage com sede de sangue. E então me lembrei o que Naruto havia dito do clã Uchiha.  
Sasuke olhou para o ruivo com um sorriso zombeteiro.  
— E então veio pedir ajuda para um procurado? Porque não pede ajuda para Naruto? Creio que ele saberia te ajudar melhor que eu. — Ou quem sabe porque não pede para Konoha? Eles sempre amaram crianças e jovens poderosos, sempre os trataram muitíssimo bem.  
A ironia em sua voz não foi perdida por Gaara.  
— Naruto fez o que pôde.  
— Claro, falou sobre o que pôde. — Rebateu sarcástico Sasuke. — Ações são mais importantes.  
Gaara estreitou os olhos o tempo estava passando e Sasuke continuava o irritando.  
Karin precisava de ajuda urgente.  
— Ok, poderia tentar te ajudar, mas primeiro tenho que voltar para minha equipe e honestamente não acho que conseguiria te ajudar de forma eficaz, meu Sharingan teria um efeito só temporário.  
— Já imaginava, por isso tenho uma ideia.  
…  
Sinceramente Sasuke começava a questionar sua sanidade. Provavelmente estava se colocando e toda a sua equipe em perigo, mas deixar uma arma de massacre em massa solta por aí não o animava muito.  
Juugo o olhou com olhar questionador, claramente querendo saber o que o Kazekage estaria fazendo ali.  
— Ele vai ficar com a gente por um tempo. — Explicou rapidamente. — Karin?  
— Ela piorou e Suigetsu ainda não voltou.  
Suigetsu havia ficado para trás para criar falsas pistas para possíveis perseguidores, provavelmente nenhum seria tão ruim como o Gaara que Sasuke trouxe para a equipe. Que diabos ele estava pensando? Mas não tinha muito tempo para se martirizar, Karin precisava dos remédios logo.  
…  
Karin ficou menos pálida, mas ainda não tinha acordado e Suigetsu finalmente voltava.  
— O que ele está fazendo aqui?! — Exclamou horrorizado.  
— Ele vai acompanhar a gente por um tempo.  
A cara que Suigetsu fez foi impagável.  
— Ele vai nos matar com areia!  
— Cala a boca! — Karin disse agora acordada. — Toda hora tem que gritar peixe idiota?! — Gritou ela.  
E os dois começaram a gritar um com outro, era um bom sinal Karin está se sentindo bem o bastante para entrar numa discussão.  
Gaara olhava para Sasuke questionador.  
— Eles sempre são assim. — Respondeu cansado.  
O resto da semana foi cheio, Karin e Suigetsu brigando, embora ambos concordassem que era uma má ideia trazer Gaara, Juugo perdendo o controle Gaara perdendo o controle, o que deixou o time Kata bastante assustado.  
E então Sasuke soube que Orochimaru continuava sequestrando e fazendo experimentos questionáveis e então tinha uma missão nova. Acabar com aquela cobra maldita.


End file.
